Van Doren's Brush path
Some agents, having found a positive use for the Van Dorean Brush Duplicate, have decided that if the removed-from-existance agent ever wishes to find the brush and reverse the effect, they must survive a series of tests and traps. *This path will be preformed as depicted below, or not preformed at all. There will be no deviations! Tests and Traps #Break into the Warehouse to acquire a set of artifacts #Agent Draco's Deathcourse challenge: A room modeled after the gauntlet from TVs Ninja Warrior. It is suspended over a pit of needles and acid, meaning the death of anyone who falls in. The room is also lit by neutraliser lights, preventing the use of artifacts, except fot a small spotlight above the finish line, where the bell must be rung to open the door. Sadly for the challenger, this is the Admission Bell from the Hotel California, and ringing it will send them to a Lotus-Eater hotel. Upon escaping, the challenger will find themselves not in the last room, but somewhere quite different... #Scalec's Spirit Quest: Carl Jung's bedroom was perfectly preserved and transported to the Warehouse, existing in a specially sealed chamber somewhere on the Warehouse floor. Jung, a reknowned Swiss psychotherapist and psychiatrist, was famous for his studies on the collective unconcious, as well as his splitting of the human psyche into archetypes. To move on in the overarching challenge, one must simply sleep in Jung's bedroom. Doing so will throw the user into a deep sleep that puts the dreamer in a dream scape of their own invention, and presents the dreamer with a dissection of their personality, the aspects of which must be combined harmoniously in order to awaken. Upon awakening, they will find the clue to the next challenge. #'HARP Quest:' The HARP Consultants split their test into 4 parts, one for each of the original. ##Symbols of Truth Inspired by her love of Dan Brown, Bri's portion of the quest starts the intruder in the Vatican where he has six hours to trace his way from the office of the Ponified Swiss Guard to four points to pass the tests of earth, wind, fire, and water to collect four parts of an ambigram key used to unlock the Illuminati Castle. Inside will be a square box that inside is a golden pyarmid. After boiling at 33 degrees the pryamid, the intruder should then begin working on solving the Order Eight Franklin Square. This should then bring them to the largest obelisk in America. There, inside of the cornerstone, they should find the clue leading into Nola's Gaming Boot Camp...the Water Medallion. ##Gamer Boot Camp: Inspired by the deep seeded love of video gamed by Matt. Deep inside the cave that a young Miyamoto explored and insipired Legend of Zelda, there is a complete replica of the fiendish Water Temple. Completion of it requires the intruder to get through the puzzles (no ocarina is provided though), face their own shadow (thanks to Peter Pan's Tunic), and face off against Morpha. Defeat of the giant amoeba unlocks a chest containing a power switch laced with Element 115. Bringing the handle to Washington, the inruder must then succeed in the TranZit Easter Egg 'Tower of Babble'. All 'zombies' seen are just a figment of the intruder's imagination thanks to some help from holograms. What falls from the pylon is a record that reads 'The Midnight Special' ## The Midnight Special: Tyler's intrest in music takes a flasback to the 70s. Set up in the old studio that the late-night show was filmed. The stage is filled with boxes of records, reaching up to somewhere in the thousands. Maning a mike in the DJ booth, Tyler has about a dozen lyrics prepared to read. The goal is for the runner to pick out the correct record that has the correct song on it. To make sure that the runner isn't using the internet or an app, he's set up a wi-fi blocker and has made sure that the studio is a dead zone for cell coverage. If he can figure out what all the songs are, Tyler will play theme to 'Legends of the Hidden Temple'. ##Come On Down: Nikki's time working with 'Legends of the Hidden Temple' has inspired her to design her challenge around the various game shows she watched growing up. Located in an abandoned sound stage, Nikki has set up an obstacle course that goes as follows: Room of the Silver Monkey (LotHT; notorious for stopping the contestants cold), Bonkers (Price is Right; must get the current retail value of Artie's 1969 Chevrolet El Camino), Assault (American Gladitors; Gellar mans the position that Gladitor would), Slopstacle Course (Double Dare 2000; this one ), and finally the Super Aggro Crag (Nickelodeon Guts; all rules apply). The runner's prize? A one-way trip to LHS's Challenge. Before they leave though, they have to clean up though. #LordHighSubstitute's challenge: It is a room decorated with 15 large paintings. Each depicts a battle described in The Fifteen Decisive Battles of The World : From Marathon to Waterloo by Sir Edward Sheperd Creasy. Each paiting will transport anyone entering the frame to the battle depicted. At the battle One will need to find an item that became an artifact during the battle. Both sides of the battle will be hostile towards the person entering. once the artifact have been found it will transports the person to the room again. Each Battle must be participated to open a door to the next Challenge. #Garrett Scott's Challenge: Based on Garrett's interest in Creepypasta, the intruder must face the Slenderman (provided by the Slender Suit and an animating artifact used on a dummy), going through a forest surrounded by a fence based on the Slender game, where collection of the 8 pages (also artifacts) will stop the Slenderman. After that, the intruder must escape insanity and schizophrenic, infantile horrors (provided by the Cynthia Doll) in an abandoned preschool. The way to get past this part is to absolutely believe that the imaginations are not real, and get to the room with the Doll inside, where moving it into a neutralizer bucket several rooms ahead will stop the hallucinations. Finally, the intruder must escape a room filled with television screens looping 'lost episodes' such as "Squidward's Suicide", "Ed, Edd, & Freddy", "Happy Appy", and others. Watcing any of the tapes will cause insanity and re-enactment of the episodes' plots, which will ''happen to the intruder. Escape from this room, which must take place before effects become permanent, is achieved by locating Henry Cotton's Tooth Clamp, which will cure the insanity, then leaving the room by use of unlocking the nearby door using the key found in the previous challenge. #Agent Brady's Trivia Challenge: Reflecting Agent Brady's love of trivia, the challenge takes place in the Original Set of ''Jeopardy and uses a 3D Projector loaded with a hologram of Art Fleming who will ask the person taking the challenge questions. The challenge lasts three rounds, with a single, extremely hard question for the third round. The person taking the challenge will compete with the Watson Monitor, which can talk and has a large, encyclopedic database of knowledge, loaded by IBM, and Alan Turing's Typewriter, which will type out answers on an infinite sheet of paper. The typewriter has a similar knowledge to Watson. If the challenger can beat Watson Monitor and Alan Turing's Typewriter, they will pass to the next challenge. #Agent Taylor's tomb challenge: Upon completion of the previous challenge, a teleportation trap will activate, sending the user into an Egyptian style temple constructed by him. Being a Tomb Raider fan, Aden filled it with harmless traps and stone golems. Your goal is to reach the end of the area, where the next clue waits, along with the only way out. #Renson's Strength of the Mind Test (final): After passing Agent Taylor's Challenge the person seeking the brush will find themselfs in a dark room with a object lit by a single celing lamp. This "Object" is an Artifact: Arthur Wynn's Journal, that when looked into the book opened, traps the user inside their mind and must go through three challenges to obtain passage way to Philip Van Doren's Brush. **Strength **Indurance **Wit After all these challenges are complete the way to the Van Doren Brush is shown and can be used. Real challenge Write a fan fiction detailing the Agent's journey through the gauntlet. Use proper English spelling and grammar (or do the best you can. We're not looking for perfection)! Category:Warehouse 13